


Better to Have Love and Lost: Rejections

by SkyBlueAzure



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, Shorts, Spoilers, Spoilers up to Week 3, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueAzure/pseuds/SkyBlueAzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'Tis better to have loved and lost</em><br/><em>Than never to have loved at all.</em><br/>- Alfred Lord Tennyson</p><p>It was distressing, but you could only choose one. The ones left wanting know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Have Love and Lost: Rejections

**Ria**  

Ria hadn’t been hoping for anything when she had run after her mistress. Only, that was a lie. She had been hoping, but she hadn’t been expecting anything. She had, in return, been offered friendship, much more than anything she deserved. So, rejected, she goes back into the guest room where Sarya takes one look at her, and in her stoic way, gently pulls her into a hug.

Ria promised herself she wouldn’t cry, but that doesn’t stop the tears from flowing.

 

**Jasper**

Jasper was happy for his protégé; she deserved a chance at love. He had known she had potential and watched with pride as she flourished. Jasper wasn’t sure why he felt a tugging in his gut at the thought that she would be happy without hi—no, he quickly shut down that thought with a small grimace. He would continue to perform his duty, nothing less, nothing more.      

 

**Prince Jarrod (cough, Jarrude, cough)**

It wasn’t surprising for Jarrod to get angry at, well, anything really, but when he looked at her after the good for nothing hags announcement he wasn’t angry, he was enraged. How dare she throw away everything that he had to offer? Any woman would have considered herself lucky. But, he mused as he stomped towards her, she had never been just any woman.

 

**Princess Gisette**

Gisette couldn’t believe that someone had actually been able to deny her anything. She wasn’t mad really, just upset, and certainly _not_ broken hearted. No matter, she thought as she watched her failed conquest move about the banquet, she would now have more time to worry about ensuring her ambitions for the summit were met.

 

**Princess Anaele**

Ana in that moment wishes she could have been stronger. It is a hard thing to smile, but it is not so hard if it is with her pretty lady’s happiness in mind. So, even though she wants to duel everyone who keeps looking with wanting eyes, she smiles and hopes they can be good friends. That doesn’t mean that she won’t be drinking heavily tonight no matter what the stuffy frowny faces say.

 

**Earl Emmett**

Emmett didn’t find her choice surprising; he hadn’t expected anything else. Although it was tinged with sadness and regret he was truly happy for her. He wished that she wouldn’t look at him like that though—like they both know he’s not completely fine. He wasn’t right at that moment, but eventually he would be.

 

**Prince Zarad**

It was cruel that for nights after the banquet Zarad would wake up and, still half asleep, reach for the warmth of someone he knew couldn’t be beside him. It was an unpleasant fate that his mind should continuously trick him into thinking of what could have been rather than the unkind reality.

 

**Lord Clarmont**

It was without a doubt better for everyone that she had made her choice the way she had. At least that was what he told himself as he watched her make her way about the room. If she had chosen him he would have been risking everything he had worked so hard for, but he would have done it without question just to see her happy. However, she hadn’t so he would have to be content continuing his goal.

  

**Prince Lisle**

He could never be upset with her choice. Although things hadn’t gone as he had hoped, he had gained a good friend and confidant; all things considered, it was an acceptable reconciliation prize.

Nevertheless, It would be hard to find a suitable substitute.

He internally sighed before he started to assess the attendees.

 

**‘Prince’ Hamin**

Hamin watched the banquet from the sidelines, well, more specifically he watched _her_ from the sidelines. He watched pensively as delegate after delegate congratulated his Glitter and fought back the urge to whisk her away from the island. 

Pirates were well known for stealing treasure and taking what they wanted, but she had made her choice and it wasn’t him. 

What a poor pirate he had turned out to be.

 

**Duke Lyon**

She had told him that he wouldn’t get rid of her yet, but he wished that he had never met her in the first place. At least then he wouldn’t have this terrible feeling in is stomach. It was sardonic that he had arrived at the summit without wishing to capture any hearts only to have his own taken so easily. He knew it was illogical to wish for things that couldn’t exist so he would have to make due with friendship.

 

**Grand Duke Woodly**

He was manipulative and a liar by nature, but he hadn’t been lying when he told her that she was different, _special_ even. He had met many people in his lifetime, but none had been quite like her. He wanted to bestow her pretty things as long as she would allow him to worship the very ground she walked on.

Ah well, at least he would be able to watch her continue tipping the scales in her favour at the summit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I captured the range in personalities, but this was terribly fun to write.


End file.
